


Speaking of Jonas

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Speaking of SG-1 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Team, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Thirteen prompted drabbles, thirteen glimpses of Jonas Quinn.





	1. First meeting with SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2011; prompts are chapter titles. Assume spoilers from _Meridian_ through _Ark of Truth._
> 
> While it wasn't originally intended that way, the drabbles do shape a real arc of Jonas and his canonical experiences. Good prompting, that. :)
> 
> All thirteen of these drabbles are exactly 100 words according to Semagic, but AO3's word count may differ.

Jonas was primarily a scientist, but he was often tasked with public relations. He was young, personable, enthusiastic -- the perfect liaison for non-academics. So when he was given instructions to meet a new delegation, Jonas assumed the encounter would be routine.

He wasn't expecting to meet people from another _planet_.

He shook hands with enthusiasm, not even trying to hide his delighted wonder. These four had come to Kelowna from another world entirely! What marvels had they witnessed?

Jonas suppressed a pang. He was happy with his work, of course. But he wished he could see _out there_ , too.


	2. Choosing to steal the naquadriah

Jonas watched the angry Tau'ri stalk away. His gaze dropped to the formal letter held in his trembling fingers.

Could O'Neill be right? Would his government really use this tragedy to push for active aggression against other nations?

_"It'll never have the effect you're hoping for until you use it at least once."_

He'd _liked_ Doctor Jackson. He hated the way his people were blaming him for saving lives.

And yet... what could he do? Alone?

_"Just tell the truth."_

As a scientist, Jonas had always sought the truth. He didn't know what to do now when it was no longer wanted.


	3. Weather

Jonas was skeptical. Was Earth really only five decades ahead of Kelownan technological advancement? So much of what they took for granted seemed like magic! Major Carter did mention that the pace of technology increased exponentially, but it was hard to imagine his own planet gaining access to items like cell phones within his lifetime.

Jonas marveled most at the Tau'ri skill of weather forecasting. Trinkets and gadgets might make life easier, but analyzing patterns of wind and rain to determine future conditions, to _know_ what would happen? That was truly a grand conception! Jonas admired such scope of vision.


	4. Jonas meets Nyan

Jonas was eager to meet other aliens who had found sanctuary on Earth. Cassandra was rarely on base, but he and Nyan became good friends.

One night, the two of them touched upon a most painful subject: their first encounters with SG-1, and how each one's hesitation had damaged the team.

"At least you didn't actually kill someone," Jonas said with self-loathing. " _And_ you helped them escape."

Nyan shook his head. "It was not I, but Teal'c. His stamina and courage saved them." Gently, he added, "We were untrained civilians, Jonas. You needn't be ashamed that you were afraid."


	5. What's scandalous on Kelowna

Jonas positively cringed when he first saw Jack casually bet with Sam. The humans didn't notice, but Teal'c raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Then Jonas practically fled the control room when Walter and Siler bet on a mission by SG-11. After that, Teal'c confronted him and demanded an explanation.

"They were _betting_ ," Jonas said in a shocked whisper. "In _public_!"

"Is betting so scandalous on Kelowna?" Teal'c asked.

Jonas nodded. "It's deviant. No decent person--" He stopped short, flushing.

Teal'c said kindly, "The Tau'ri are many things, Jonas Quinn. But betting notwithstanding, I assure you that they are also decent people."


	6. First time in outer space

Jonas appreciated Major Carter's smiling understanding of his sheer wonder at new experiences. His first view of Earth from space was no exception.

"It's so lovely," he murmured. "Are all planets so beautiful when they're seen like this?"

She joined him at the viewport and stared down at the mottled blue marble. "I think so," she said softly. "Y'know, the first time I saw this view, we'd just saved the world. We thought we were going to die, but I'd never seen anything so gorgeous in my life."

"Saved the world," Jonas repeated wistfully. That would add beauty to anything.


	7. Everyone an outsider

It's lonely, being different from the others. It's some consolation to Jonas that, as an outsider, he can observe impartially and see things as they truly are. He likes the idea of better understanding the Tau'ri.

But as time passes, Jonas slowly realizes that _all_ of SG-1 don't quite fit. Teal'c is Jaffa, inhuman. Major Carter, a woman, is a minority at the SGC. Even Colonel O'Neill, military cog, is detached, a certain brittleness that speaks of something missing (Jonas tries not to think about that too much).

SG-1: band of misfits. Maybe he suits them better than he thought.


	8. Watching Star Wars with Teal'c

"Why the music? Can the characters hear it?"

"They cannot, Jonas Quinn. John Williams' score adds emotional impact for the viewer."

"A few minutes of silence, then, "The Tau'ri don't have lightsabers, right?"

"They do not -- at least, none that work." Teal'c considered. Perhaps he should consult Major Carter about the possibilities.

"So why...?"

"Jonas Quinn," Teal'c said firmly, " _Star Wars_ is a grand story in visual form. I suggest you watch and _enjoy_."

Jonas dutifully sat back on the couch in the SGC lounge and watched. 

Soon, Teal'c was pleased to see his eyes begin to shine.


	9. Onion rings and chocolate milkshakes

Jonas never told his Tau'ri friends that he sampled so many foodstuffs because he was trying to find something that tasted like _home_. 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Earth's bounty -- he relished all that fresh fruit, and quickly developed a liking for ice cream. But for all the variety, that special taste still eluded him.

Jonas finally tracked it down in the Steveston diner. Absently dunking an onion ring in his chocolate milkshake, he popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened with delight at the delicate mix of savory and sweet. _Yes!_

Whatever hardened arteries were... who cared?


	10. Jack and the Russian team

Jonas studied Earth's history during those probationary months at the SGC. He was fascinated by the similarities between the Cold War and his own planet's struggles.

So when he learned that SG-1 would be going off-world with the Russian team, Jonas watched carefully to see how these former enemies interacted after so many decades of hostility. Could they really work together?

Yes, they could -- even offering solace at the moment of death.

Jonas was both moved and disturbed. Perhaps it took effort, but the Tau'ri could set differences aside. Why couldn't Kelowna, Tirania, and the Andari do the same?


	11. How Jonas felt when Daniel came back

When they found Daniel on Vis Uban, Jonas' immediate reaction was an almost painful joy: _I am absolved._ That happiness was tempered when they discovered Daniel's amnesia, but the damage seemed only temporary.

Jonas and Daniel had first established an easy rapport back at the beginning, and they quickly returned to that friendly relationship. (Did Daniel find it easier with him, Jonas wondered, because there was less depth to restore?) After their joint mission, sharing peril together, Jonas almost wished he could remain on Earth with a truly complete SG-1.

But his people needed him. Kelowna had to come first.


	12. SG-1 patch

Despite being initially reviled as a traitor, Jonas earned a new respect upon his return to Kelowna. His off-world experiences, his role in saving the planet, his appointment as ambassador -- it all combined to make him important. At numerous ceremonies, he received elaborate medals in acknowledgment of his actions. 

Jonas didn't like it much, even as he dutifully smiled and nodded. When he got back to his small apartment, he hastily shoved the medals in the back of a drawer. Only one thing remained on display -- his old SG-1 patch, a souvenir from Earth.

That was something that _mattered._


	13. Jonas post-series

When the Ori captured Jonas and his fellow rebels, most were killed on the spot. Jonas, however, was saved for public execution. They leisurely tortured him before wrapping him in chains and standing him before the silent, frightened public. Jonas awaited death.

Instead, light suddenly streamed from the Prior's staff and he fell to his knees, sobbing. The tyranny of the Ori was finally broken.

Weeks later, a working government restored, Jonas opened the Stargate to Earth and learned of SG-1's role in saving his life.

To Jonas, it made perfect sense: the team never really left _anyone_ behind.


End file.
